Dark Side of the Moon Sessions
by Writerbycandle
Summary: Two monthes have passed since Session 26 Real Folk Blues pt2. The Bebop has been repaired just enough so that it can fly, however, when a virus attacks, a journey to see Edward turns into a dangerous bounty hunt.
1. 00 Real Folk Blues

__

Aishiteta to nageku ni wa Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta Mada kokoro no hokorobi o Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru

Two months have passed since he left us here, alone aboard the Bebop. We haven't discussed it, but it's understood that we both know what happened to him that day. I should have moved my gun lower, I should have stopped him then and there! I had the chance, and I blew it. It's something I've come to live with, dealing with it daily. I'll just not think of it, rest as I fade away to sleep, lull me with the real folk blues.

And when I awake, a new day begins. Maybe I'll remember more, maybe I'll forget less. Either way, I'll still be haunted. I am just a ghost, and he is just a ghost. Though I am more solid, at least he had a choice. Debt is drowning me, I must capture bounty.

__

Aishiteta to nageku ni wa Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta Mada kokoro no hokorobi o Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru


	2. 01 Viral Vibes

****

Viral Vibes

Buzzt. Bzzt bzzt. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzap. The whiring of the Bebop's computer came to a halt, and the once glowing screen returned to it's natural black.

"Dammit!" Jet shouted, whacking the side of the machine with his hand. There was a spark, and the computer began running again. However, it flashed an image of endless lines of scrambled text, and their was a buzzing. The word "Zapped" flashed, before the machine gave up once more.

"What's the matter, Jet?" a seductive voice asked.

"The damn computer's got a virus. We're not gonna be able to get any bounty heads till we can fix it."

"It figures." the woman sighed, "I'm getting hungry, too. I haven't eaten in two days!"

"Sorry, Faye. We can't do anything, except get the computer repaired."

"But Jet!" Faye complained. "No one's going to fix the computer for free!" Jet opened his mouth to respond, however there was a crashing noise, and clouds of black smoke covered the exterior of the windows. "Son of a bitch, we're hit!" Jet attempted to move, however there was another tremor and he fell to the ground. Clutching leg which hadn't been fully healed from a previous injury, he winced in pain.

"God damn it…AGGH." A light fixture fell, landing on Faye's back. She fell to the ground and out of consciousness from the force, while Jet lay helpless. Falling asleep himself, the two bounty hunters allowed themselves to be at the mercy of fate.

A day passed before Faye finally woke up. As she pushed herself off of the ground, she noticed blood spattered everywhere.

"What happened here?" she thought out loud, without an immediate memory of the accident. She stood up and walked along the rusty, creaky floor and to a large window. It had a large crack on it, and outside another ship, somewhat smaller than the Bebop could be seen. It's window, parallel to the one Faye was viewing it from, had an enormous hole in it. "Doesn't look like there's anyone inside…" Faye said.

She decided it would be best to see if there was anything of use inside the other ship, as the one she was in was in ruins, and there were many exposed wires and circuits which could only mean danger. The young woman changed into her space suit, and returned to the window. Looking downwards, she saw the ships were resting on large chunks of scrap metal. It seemed they were stationed in a junk yard.

"May as well…" she mumbled, as she threw a fist at the cracked glass. There was a shattering sound, and shards of scattered window fell to the ground. Daringly, she dove threw the frame and into space. Within seconds, she'd entered the other ship, where a sense of misery overtook her. "This place is a mess!" she stated. And it was. Articles of dirty clothing were tossed in a haphazard pattern along the floor, and the remains of food were seen as well. A glowing caught Faye's eye, and she followed it to a computer.

"File Sent to all open ports within thirty mile range" the screen read.

"So, there're the bastards who did this." She attempted to go deeper into the ship, however as she placed a hand on a door which's come off of its hinges, it collapsed, falling into a table which also fell, blocking the entrance. Faye backtracked to the computer, and lifted it under her arm. Walking back to the window to leave, she finished Jet's last words in her head; Edward will.


End file.
